She
by girlwhosings
Summary: Ten-chan's feelings for Shia... Ten: Shia san...


**(A/N: My first Pita Ten fic, based on Ten-chan's feelings for Shia. They rawk! R+R!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't down Pita Ten. Koge-Donbo does..**

* * *

He walked along the road as leaves of the trees around him rustled loudly.

**She was gone, just like that.**

His blonde hair fell on his face and covered it. He looked down on the ground and continued walking as memories of her flickered back in his mind.

He got to know her when he and his friends went for a spring holiday trip. She had black shoulder-length hair and a pair of red, ruby eyes. He knew she was not normal, but fell in love with her at first sight.

Maybe it was fate. She had moved to live with his friend's neighbour. He could visit her.

They became closer and she even worked in the same place as he does. His uncle's shop, Tricot, had become a place where he most wanted to go to right immediately after school, so that he would be able to see her.

There she was, smiling at him like an angel.

**He continued walking. He felt pain in his heart as memories continued flowing into his mind.**

He looked at the bento she had specially prepared for him. He smiled, as he tasted every part of the food in happiness. He loved her cooking. How wonderful would it be if she would just marry him and cook just for him for the rest of their lives. Fat hope, but he silently wished so.

**His felt so much pain, so hurtful, his heart was hurt. He wanted to cry, but he refrained himself from doing that.**

A boy in his school beat him up for he was jealous of his grades and result. He fought with the boy and was injured. He went to Tricot and received a warm welcome from her. She realized something had happened to him and asked if he was okay. He said he was okay, but fainted after that.

He woke up and found her with him. She smiled at him and asked if he was all right. He said yes, and smiled, and continued blabbering about things a normal, cheerful him would not do. She asked him if he felt painful. He couldn't take it any more. He flung onto her and hugged her tight. She was surprised, but hugged him back when she realized he was crying.

He told her everything. He told her how hurtful his life was. About his family, his mother, his parents, and how poor his family was. He felt better. She smiled at him as they both stood under the falling snow. She told him to always work hard and be happy. He smiled. He loved her too much.

**He stopped as a purple butterfly flew in front of him. It looked beautiful. He lifted out his right hand and it landed on his hand. He wanted to smile, but he could not. He felt too much pain for losing her. He was crying soon.**

One day, she suddenly disappeared. No one could find her anywhere. He was worried. He could not lose her. He searched for her everywhere he could. Then, he finally remembered a place where he and her used to chat at. He rushed to that hill but his efforts were in vain. He could not take it anymore. He shouted for her name. He shouted and shouted and shouted.

Miraculously, she appeared.

**He clenched his fists and stood strong to hold his tears.**

He smiled. She was back. She was back. He told him how much everyone needed her and advised her to go back with him. However, she apologized. She had to leave. She told him she had to leave. He was stunned. He could not believe his ears. Then, it started pouring.

He felt a tear dripping down his cheeks. Then, he told her how much he loved her and needed her. He told her that he would not know how to live on if she was gone. She was stunned, but she had to leave. She left right after she said thank you and goodbye to him. He looked up and looked for her. She was gone. All that was left was a bell that was left by her. He picked it up.

**Dark clouds suddenly invaded the clear blue sky and soon, it started drizzling. He looked up at the sky as the purple butterfly flew off. He lifted up his hands. Raindrops fell into his cupped hands. This was exactly like the day she left him. He could no longer bear it any more. He dropped onto his knees. He cried in misery. He cried and cried. The rain cried along with him.**

Soon, the rain stopped. Once again, the clear blue sky was back. He wiped off his tears. His tears had drained away his unhappiness. He lifted his head and looked up at the sky. The sun was shining bright in the sky. He put his hands over his face. He looked at the rays of light sent by the sun. He looked around at the trees with his twinkling emerald eyes. The rain drops on the leaves looked like crystals. They were beautiful, just like her smiles.

_Shia-san..._

**Ayanokoji Takeshi closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He smiled. It felt fresh.**

" Oi! Ten-chan!" Cried a voice behind him. He turned around. Koboshi was waving at him with Kotaro standing beside her. " Hurry up and come here!" Koboshi cried.

Takeshi smiled. " Hai!" He cried. He turned back and looked at the trees and the blue sky again. He smiled again. Then, he turned towards Koboshi and Kotaro as he ran towards him.

**She was probably the first girl he had loved so much. Now, he had Koboshi to love. Though the love for Koboshi was not as strong as the love for her, but it shall grow. Even if it does not, somehow, someday, he would find another true love.**

_**He shall leave the unhappiness behind.**_

**She may not be around anymore, but she will always be in his heart.**

_**Always.**_


End file.
